Province
A province is a geographical area where an immortal has established a presence for their order. Provinces are accessed through the 'Provinces' tab on the Order menu, which is default hotkey 'L'. The provinces that an immortal currently has established their order will be shown on the left in the provinces tab of the Order menu. Development When a province is clicked on, it will display more information about the province. The rank of the Order in the province will be displayed and the maximum rank allowed based on the Greatness of the Immortal. An Immortal can upgrade the rank of their order using Holy Texts . The temple in the province can be established using Okki Tablets and Credits. After the temple has been established, it will require a Ring of the Founder to upgrade from green to blue quality. After the temple has reached blue quality, it will require a Silver Pommel to upgrade to purple quality. The quality of the Temple affects the maximum quality allowed of the Chapel foundations in that province. The price of Holy Texts on provinces goes up by 5 for each level so save them for when needed. At 7000 Prestige your statue will be placed in the Silver Hall of Greatness. Province Development by Prestige: Dawn Plateau (2050 Prestige), Kesalia (Also at 2050 Prestige?), Symerlis (2700 Prestige), Ithanos Archipelago (3300 Prestige), Hallaghi Valley (4900 Prestige), Fjord Kangher (6600 Prestige), Thyrthon Plain (11700 Prestige), Damon Wasteland (18500 Prestige) Chapels Each province can have a Chapel built to provide an Immortal with further bonuses and each province has several different bonuses available. Each bonus is referred to as a Foundation, referring to the lowest load-bearing part of a building. To create the Foundation, Okki Tablets and Credits are needed. After the Foundation has been established, it will require a Ring of the Founder to upgrade from green to blue quality. After the Foundation has reached blue quality, it will require a Silver Pommel to upgrade to purple quality. Each quality upgrade will increase the Bonus that the Chapel provides, but an Adept of equal or greater quality must be assigned as Patron to the province the Chapel is in to receive the full bonus. The Chapel Foundation can be changed at any time to any other Foundation if available. The Foundation can also be changed from the Patron Tab of the Order Menu. Each province has 7 Chapels available to choose from. The Dawn Plateau province has Chapels for Critical Chance, Accuracy, Temper, Endurance, Dash Activation, Block, and Irradiation. The Keslia province has Chapels for Accuracy, Discharge Recovery, Shield Power, Dash Activation, Violence, Ranged Damage, and Persistence. The Symerlis province has Chapels for Critical Chance, Crushing Blow, Shield Power, Dash Activation, Block, Vigor, and Persistence. The Ithanos Archipelago province has Chapels for Discharge Recovery, Temper, Shield Power, Defense Penetration, Violence, Ranged Damage, and Solidity. The Hallaghi Valley province has Chapels for Accuracy, Temper, Endurance, Adaptation, Regeneration, Ranged Damage, and Irradiation. The Fjord Kangher province has Chapels for Critical Chance, Shield Power, Defense Penetration, Solidity, Block, Violence, and Persistence. The Thyrthon Plan province has Chapels for Critical Chance, Crushing Blow, Endurance, Dash Activation, Violence, Vigor, and Irradiation. The Damon Wasteland province has Chapels for Defense Penetration, Solidity, Adaptation, Regeneration, Vigor, Ranged Damage, and Discharge Recovery. Patrons Patrons can be selected early on. Each province opens up for the influence of your order at a certain prestige Level (48000, 60000, 75000, 95000, 115000, 135000, 165000, 200000). When you have 100% Influnece your Patron will give you a bonus to your main stats. You gain influence via special adept missions. To pick up these missions you need to run an adventure with a special marked item. After completing the adventure you find the item in the bag to double click. (Sending you adepts on these missions don't forget using Golden Sphere's you received earlier.) Category:Gameplay Category:Orders of Aelion